


Cosplayer Boyfriend

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cosplayer, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Skater!Victor, cosplayer!Yuuri, games reference, other anime reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: Snippets of the gold medalist figure skater Viktor Nikiforov and his crazy cosplayer boyfriend Katsuki Yuuri's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Cosplayer Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895184) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> I just want to make Yuuri as a cosplayer, and this is the result... I'll ask my beta to proof read this later, so for now, excuse my bad grammar... XD
> 
> Tell me what do you think? Do you want more? XD

**Kuroko**

 

When Viktor Nikiforov woke up in the morning, he wasn’t surprised when he saw his boyfriend was wearing a white and black basketball jersey with the letters “SEIRIN” printed on above the number “11”. Katsuki Yuuri was carefully studying his figure on the full length mirror and tried a few poses while he was at it.

“New costume?” Viktor yawned.

“Yup. A fan sends it to me… Now all I need is a suitable wig,” Yuuri said happily.

“Hmm… you’ll make a cute Kuroko,” Viktor commented.

“You think so? I’m gonna wear this for the next manga event. I’ll asked Guang-hong and Leo to do photoshoot together,” Yuuri smiled. “Viktor can put on Kagami’s costume and you can join us too…”

“Maybe I will,” Viktor nodded.

 

* * *

 

**707**

 

“Really? Mystic Messenger?” Viktor raised an eyebrow when Yuuri showed up in the living room wearing a red wig and yellow-strip framed glasses with black and yellow hoodie. For some reason, Viktor never really liked Mystic Messenger.

“Yup. Cool, huh?” Yuuri smiled.

Viktor pouted and pulled Yuuri into his arms. He hugged him tightly and didn’t let go.

“Viktor?”

“Hmmm…”

Viktor never liked Mystic Messenger because Yuuri was obsessed with it and barely paid any attention to Viktor.

Besides, the silver haired Russian was jealous whenever he heard Yuuri was giggling like a lovesick school girl when the characters “call” him over the apps.

 

* * *

 

**Viktor**

 

“Who are you today?” Viktor frowned when he looked at Yuuri showing up in the rink wearing a short silver wig with bangs fell perfectly over his left eyes, suits, and coat. Viktor was sure Yuuri looked familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Confidently, Yuuri took of his Gucci sunglasses (wait, were those Viktor’s?) and smiled flirtatiously at Viktor. He winked.

“Well, I’m _you_.”

Viktor was speechless before he realized. Seriously, his boyfriend was cosplaying him? And even went further to wear the cosplay to pick Viktor up from the skating rink after his practice? But Yuuri looked really cute right now. Without waiting, he dragged Yuuri back to their apartment as fast as he could.

Viktor always wondered how did it feel to have sex with yourself (in a way).

 

* * *

 

**Costumes**

 

Viktor always let Yuuri designed his costumes. Yuuri was just talented at that (he made his cosplay props by himself anyway). He also let Yuuri did his make-up (again, Yuuri was good at what he was doing). Yuuri always looked happy, his eyes sparkling when they went out to find suitable fabrics and ornaments to put on the design. Yuuri even went further to sew the costume by himself.

He remembered Chris was complaining, saying he also wanted a talented boyfriend like Yuuri who would help him with his costume and make up. Yuuri offered the Swiss skater to help him with his costume.

Viktor almost broke Chris’ fingers when he groped Yuuri’s butt when Yuuri took his measurement.

 

* * *

 

**Crossdress**

 

One of Viktor’s favorite cosplay of Yuuri was Hinoto from X/1999. The elaborated white and long hairdo, the detailed kimono, and the perfect make up, it was breathtaking. Yuuri was beautiful. It wasn’t the only female character Yuuri ever cosplayed as. Viktor saw the photos. Tomoyo from Cardcaptor Sakura, Princess Serenity from Sailor Moon (where Yuuri roped Viktor to cosplay as Prince Endymion), Mikasa from Shingeki no Kyojin, the list went on.

Still, Yuuri liked his male characters better.

And until now, Viktor still wondered how Yuuri nailed that Tifa Lockhart cosplay while being a male.

 

* * *

 

**Chris**

 

The most ridiculous cosplay Yuuri ever pulled might be Christophe Giacometti. Yuuri managed to be the exact replica of the Swiss skater and even went to a competition donning the costume and greeted Chris himself. Viktor still chuckled when he remembered Chris’ bewildered expression when he saw Yuuri, especially when Yuuri started to act in character.

Viktor had forgiven Yuuri when he groped Chris’ butt as revenge when he saw the skater’s expression while Yuuri started to talk dirty. But Viktor quickly told Yuuri to wash his hands at least seven times and brush his teeth before they had sex that night.

 

* * *

 

 

**Yuuri**

“No cosplay today?” Viktor asked Yuuri in a lazy Sunday morning when the dark haired Japanese made his way to the couch where Viktor and Makkachin settled happily.

Yuuri shook his head and sat on Viktor’s lap. He buried his face in Viktor’s shoulder needily before closing his eyes. Viktor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri gently, kissing the side of his head softly.

“As I thought, I like Yuuri as Yuuri the best,” Viktor mumbled softly. “You’re perfect.”

 

 


End file.
